


Meowscles X FemReader --- (18+ Only)

by FantasyLover369



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anal Sex, Animals, Anthropomorphic, Assassins & Hitmen, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breast Fucking, Butt Slapping, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Cunt, Cute, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Desire, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Discipline, Dom/sub, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Ejaculate, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feline, Female Ejaculation, Forced Pregnancy, Fortnite References, French Kissing, Fucked Up, Fucking, Furry, Gratuitous Smut, Guilty Pleasures, Handcuffs, Hardcore, Hot, Hot Sex, Impregnation, Intense, Kawaii, Kissing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lemon, Licking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Meowscles, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Perversion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Punishment, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Rating: X, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Talking Animals, Testes, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Vodka, Yacht, balls, bodybuilder, dick - Freeform, fortnite, muscular, pussy, thicc, thick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369
Summary: A Calamity slut becomes a sex slave of the humanoid Calico feline, Meowscles. Don't let his innocent face fool you!
Relationships: Meowscles (Fortnite)/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Meowscles X FemReader --- (18+ Only)

There it is, the Yacht in all its glory, home to one of the new bosses whom you have never met, and have been shamed for countless times by your girlfriends. They claim he is the hottest guy you'll ever meet, which you doubt since you've been very bored with most of the hot guys you've met.  
After adjusting your tank top that's stretching from the size of your wobbling, over-grown breasts, you obtain a pump shotgun and some ammo. Upon seeing a player in a battle with three Henchmen, you forget about changing your outfit, and dash into random rooms, searching for a safe hiding spot as the alarm sounds off. While opening and closing doors, you keep hearing odd noises outside and stop to listen. Curious as to why Henchmen are mewing like cats, you decide to take a peek with your shotgun aimed, only to find a mini-jacuzzi with a tall, hunky individual relaxing in it, no Henchmen insight. Silence soon seizes the air, and you know the intruder is no more, but you are now uninterested in a fight. Although the opportunity to eliminate the Henchmen, and loot the place is ripe, your curiosity in the unknown person pulls you toward him like a magnet.  
"What is that thing? Is it human?"  
You muse, slowly creeping closer, until you stop and stare at him. The first thing you discern is his cat ears and tufts of fur for cheeks. The only thing that is human about him is his sturdy shoulders and arms. You've never seen anything like it. Confused, you come closer, wondering what he is and if he is the boss, weapon aimed and ready. The purring fellow senses your gaze and glances behind him to see you stand there, paralyzed. Your heartbeat rapidly increases when he gazes at you with an adorable simper, apparently liking your presence, despite you carrying a gun that could eliminate him quickly.   
"Meow."  
He greets, giving you a come-hither gaze, ogling your obese jugs that are almost ripping apart your v-neck tank top, not to mention those naughty mini-shorts that barely cover your sweet ass cheeks.  
"Are you the boss here?"  
"Mee-oww-ow."  
"Well, hold your hands up! I mean, I'm gonna take your card either way. Now give me the loot."  
The front of his statuesque anatomy is revealed when he turns to face you. His plump pecs, something you'd squeeze for hours, and his abdomen that ripples with pure muscle.  
"You won't hurt me, will you?"  
"Meow-meow."  
He shakes his head in response, looking ever so comfortable, with his outstretched arms resting on the edge of the tub, blushing, waiting for you to come near him. You're too shy to respond, feeling your clitoris swell up between your moist flaps, something that rarely happens, you wonder if he's tricking you.  
"Meow, meow."  
He says, motioning with his fingers for you to come to him. Your heart starts pumping harder, so hard your entire body pulsates, and your hands become weak, too weak to carry the weapon. As you take a few steps toward him, you suddenly fall unconscious. When you awaken, you find yourself in a secret room, naked, surrounded by Henchmen guarding the place. A leash is attached from the wall to your collar, and your hands are cuffed behind your back. Plus, your mouth is gagged, rendering communication futile. Although your feet are unshackled, you remain still in dread of the consequences. Agent Meowscles then enters, smiling, wearing nothing but a bathrobe with something long, fat, and veinous peeking out. You instantly get on your knees, slightly too thrilled to see him again.   
"Mmm-mm."  
The knowledge of you being nothing but a mere, helpless slave somehow thrills and excites you. The playful kitty caresses your face, admiring your delicate skin. He takes off the gag and focuses on your luscious lips, then your mouth, which he suggestively fingers. Despite his innocent appearance, he has nasty intentions for your oral orifice. He knows you've been drooling for his cock since you saw him, so he is obliged to skull-fuck you without mercy.  
"Meow, meow."  
He purrs into your face, inches away from a kiss. You lean forward to meet with his lips, but he backs away and rises, letting his eggplant's tip stare at you instead. Like a starving piglet, you try mouthing it, but he gestures for you to wait a moment. Ineffable excitement erupts inside your womb when he undresses, revealing not only the rest of his fat cock and but his swollen balls. He is not even fully erect, and already he is colossal. You can imagine the amount of cream he is storing inside those plump balls of his, and how much he releases during orgasm. The virile feline smirks at you, holding his tumescence and smearing its honey on your quivering lips, titillating you with its scent and taste. He obtains a bottle of Vodka from one of his guards and bathes his balls in it, then rubs them against your face, smothering you with his manly musk. The testosterone is so overpowering, you are sure you'll become pregnant just from tasting his divine sperm. Feverish with lust and hunger for his delicious ballsack, you suck on them like an orgasmic whore, moaning, kissing them nonstop, tonguing every inch.  
Impressed with your enthusiasm, he pours the beverage on his cock, as well, then takes the leash and tugs on it as he pushes his rigid member into your mouth. Without wasting more time, you take his cock and start to slurp on his swollen head like a suck machine, gulping the alcoholic flavor, oblivious to all the Henchmen around you who are trying to hide their boner from the erotic scene. The feline Ghost Agent looks on, briefly flexing his pecs for you in his usual coquettish manner, enjoying your style of service, albeit you barely sucking half of him. You massage the rest of his thick cock, nervous about how you're going to handle such a massive organ when it's not even fully erect. You can't tell whether it's the taste of alcohol or his cock that's really intoxicating you, but you want more nonetheless. So, he pours the drink on his moist member again and watches you savor it, his personal gluttonous goddess. Back and forth you go, barely reaching your tonsil, desperately stroking the rest of his veined meat to satisfy him.   
"Meow, meow-meow-meow."  
He shortens the leather strap, then tugs it harshly, forcing you to swallow him whole. You grip his thighs and moan as your virgin windpipe is brutally deflowered by his monstrous cock, causing your trembling cunt to become creamy. He delivers every inch and sinks balls-deep, until his vodka-immersed tip reaches your esophagus, coating it with his transparent vanilla that oozes whenever your neck vibrates.   
"Meeeow."  
He sighs, reveling in your warm, tight, wet orifice, rocking his hips forward as a warm-up. During the blowjob, his fat cock turns rock-hard and swollen, further stretching your useless tube, almost ripping your collar. By now, all you feel is a disproportionately large arm pulsating inside your whole neck. Once he is fully erect, he pauses to caress your neck, which has essentially become a phallic form, then starts pounding your face flat, purring and meowing, still pulling the leash while clutching your hair in his other hand. His fat balls smack your neck as he fucks you with visceral passion. Your eyes roll back, and you moan uncontrollably, enjoying the skull-fucking, wishing you could flick your tumid raspberry. Then, with a loud meow, he fills your neck to the brim with sweet, sticky sperm, some of it bursting outside due to little space. The Calico cat forces you to chug his milk while he remains inside you, draining his leaking cock. Once he withdraws, you gasp for fresh air as you feel your sore throat relax, burning with an alcoholic aftertaste. To show your gratitude, you rub your face in his cock and balls, basking in their glorious fragrance, honored to be his personal cum-dump.   
"So much come... for me."  
"Nya-meow."  
His adorable dot eyes widen as you kiss his balls and smile, thanking him for all the come. Meanwhile, he can't seem to stop fondling your plump tits, always rubbing his balls against them. So, he examines their size and softness, squeezing them, and gains an idea of how to make them useful. He slides his cock between them and tugs at your leash, letting you know it's time to continue pleasing your new master. You hold your tits tightly together and lick his bouncing cock like a hungry, pathetic whore. His drizzling cream lubricates your tits, making it easy for him to thrust with ease. His cock is so sensitive to the touch that he quickly blows his load again, making it rain upon you. He leans back against the counter, ecstatic, his erect cock dripping wet. After you have fulfilled the order to orally vacuum up the spilled milk from the floor, the elated feline pulls on your leash to stand you up.   
"What's next, daddy? Will you punish me for being a bad girl?"  
"Meow, meow."  
Heat envelops your body when he turns you around, bends you down, and stuffs your pussycat with his creamy cock, sinking deep into your narrow birth canal, expanding it's hot, moist walls and touching your c-spot, consequently making you swoon. Clearly needy for his massive cock, you start begging to be raped and impregnated. Those words trigger the masculine appetite of the swole cat, and he starts to perspire.  
"Slap my ass! Tell me I'm a piece of a shit whore! Ah!"  
"Meow."  
He replies, lovingly gazing at your curvaceous body with his cute simper and dot eyes, squeezing your ass and watching it bounce as he rams into it while holding your head up with the leash. Your operatic cries crescendo as he intensifies his thrusts, fucking your tight cunt like a beast, slapping your face and yanking your tits, punishing you for being such a needy, pathetic slut. After less than a minute passes, you unleash a waterfall, your voice fading as his cock overstimulates your enraptured cervix. He continues to fuck you until his cock twitches and permeates your tube with an explosion of sticky cream, most of it spilling out due to the tight space. Dizzy from the sudden orgasm, you try to rest, shivering and weak, but is abruptly sobered by the tug of the leash.   
"I'm sorry for coming too quick, daddy. It's just that your cock feels so good."  
"Meow, Meow."  
While still inside your pulsing canal, he unlocks your cuffs, throws them aside, and lets you embrace him, vehemently kissing your mouth. What a tasty mouth he has! His sweet tongue loves to twirl around yours, too. It tastes like milk. During the kiss, Meowscles places you on a bed, turns you around, and proceeds to vigorously fuck you. The sound of his swollen, sweaty balls bouncing on your tanned ass reverberates inside the room, combined with your lustful moans. During the hardcore fucking, he clutches onto your fat tits in a state of rapture, almost popping them, as he furiously rams into your tight womb, causing you to become intoxicated to such an extent your head feels light, and your eyes roll back. Your oval mouth remains stiff and agape, tongue lolling out, with sinful sounds of ecstasy emitting from it.   
"Impregnate me, Meowscles! Fill my womb with your come! I'll carry your children! I'll be the mother to your kittens! Make me yours, daddy!"  
A hurricane of ineffable pleasure trills within your tight womb, causing you to lose control and chant his name, screaming. Your mind feels like his cock is either going to transport you into another universe of glory or will make you unconscious from the cosmic ecstasy. After peaking climax, your cunt soaks the bed in an eruption of secretion, blended with Meowscle's milk. He relaxes on top of you, hot and panting. But it's not over yet. Insisting he destroys your wretched womb with his enormous cock, he rapes your cunt continuously until you're so sore, you can't even tolerate the sparsest penetration.   
"I feel so drunk. Your cock is my god. I will worship you forever, daddy Meowscles."  
Paralyzed, wet, and horny, wallowing in a viscous puddle of sperm and sweat. Foaming cock-cream oozes out from your gaping cunt, having been overloaded.  
"I can barely move. Mr. Meowscles?"  
You pet his head while he drinks from your right tit, twisting the other. But now he craves the taste of your sugary cunt.  
"What's next, master?"  
He kneels on the floor in front of the bed and proceeds to suck on your swollen Minnie, rewarding your arduous work. You listen to his innocent yet seductive meows as he praises your lady-cock, licking and kissing it with unalloyed passion. Your heart palpitations increase, blazing with inexorable pleasure, making it hard for you to breathe normally. The ravenous kitten savors every part of you, digging into your bottom like a bouquet of flowers, caressing your thighs to help you relax and enjoy the service.   
"Meow-meow, meow."  
He says, worshiping you. He continues to suckle your big, fat clitoris till you come, inhaling your pussy scent and slapping your ass for being such a slutty slave. Your clitoris is too good to resist for him. Its fragrance and flavor excite him. His juicy cock still needs your attention.  
"I've never had anal sex. Can you show me what it's like, Mr. Meowscles?"  
His eyes widen, overjoyed with your request, although he would have raped your asshole regardless of your consent. So, once you're on all fours, he gets on top doggy-style, incessantly pressing his moist cock against your chocolate starfish until it finally begins to open. You gasp as he slides inside you, expanding your narrow shit tube that's tighter than your neck and pussy. It feels like his cock is inside your whole body, impaling you, but in a pleasant way. You look up to him to see his orgasmic face.  
"I'm ready. Fuck me hard, you big, slutty boy."  
You should have been more careful with your words, because, in an instant, Meowscles begins to pound your rectum without ceasing, exhilarating you beyond description. Harder is all you can groan as his giant beef destroys your ass, continuously fucking it until his sperm floods your belly, and, to his surprise, you squirt manically. He lies on top of you, humping your asshole until he is too exhausted to move his hips anymore, leaking his vanilla inside you. When he withdraws, the love juices drizzle out, further soaking the mattress. The blissful kitten lies on top of you, smothering you with his muscular body. Suddenly, a man in a red uniform, covered from head to tow, enters in, holding two pistols, tall and muscular like the swole cat himself. He steps back upon seeing the two of you, then chuckles.  
"Woah! Didn't mean to crash the party, just came to overtake the Yacht that's owned by a humanoid cat. Not bad, Midas. Not bad."   
He leers at you, imagining all the nasty things he can do to you, making his pants stretch from a sizable bulge. Meowscles, on the other hand, has his eyes on him, stroking his enormous cock like he just saw the hottest thing alive. You glance back and forth at the two of them, confused and horny. Then, Mr. Wilson says these words.  
"Um, mind if I join in?"


End file.
